


Use Your Words

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Begging, Elias made him that way, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise, jonathan is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Archivist,” Elias breathed. He brushed his lips teasingly across Jon’s earlobe, drawing a moan from the man writhing beneath him. “what do you want me to do to you?”





	Use Your Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“If you don’t tell me what you want, I can’t give it to you.”

Jon was a mess, laid across Elias’s desk squirming with a _need_ that amused the older man.

“Elias, I-“

“You what, Jon?” he smiled wickedly. “Use your words.”

“I… _hnngg_ Please!” Jon’s hands shot out, grasping Elias by the lapels, dragging him towards the desk.

Elias arrested the motion before Jon could pull him to the desk. He perched above his desperate Archivist, drinking in the sight of him and his insistent desire. He leaned in close to one ear, dodging the greedy kiss Jon tried to pull him into.

“Archivist,” Elias breathed. He brushed his lips teasingly across Jon’s earlobe, drawing a moan from the man writhing beneath him. “what do you want me to do to you?”

Jon groaned and shifted under him, hips twitching upwards. He snaked a hand down to fumble at the band of his pants, trying to reach himself.

“Ah-ah, we’ll have none of that.” Elias chided, trapping the wandering limb at the wrist. He collected the other for good measure and pinned them both above Jon’s head. Jon struggled against the restraint with a frustrated whine.

“You _know_ what I want, Elias.” Jon pleaded, voice heavy with yearning. He tugged his arms again.

“Maybe I do,” he said with a low chuckle, adjusting his grip, “but I want you to say it.”

Breathless, Jon bit his lip and averted his gaze. “Elias,” he started, voice rough and broken.

“Jon.” Elias prompted, “Look me in the eyes and _tell me what you want_.” The shudder that passed over the younger man was truly exquisite to behold, something he would remember for a very long time. There had been no compulsion in his words yet Jon had responded so beautifully anyway.

“Elias,” he tried again, flicking his eyes back to the man above him.

“Yes? I’m waiting Jon.”

“Elias, I- I want…” he struggled to force out the words. Jon drew in a shaking breath, then another.

“What is it you want, Jon?” he asked, clearly enjoying every movement of the exchange.

“ _I want you to fuck me!”_ the words spilled out in a frantic rush.

Elias released his grip on Jon’s wrists to run his hands along his Archivists cheeks and under his jaw. “Now there’s a good boy.” he said, pleased with the performance. He buried his hands in Jon’s hair and pulled him into a deep kiss. Elias allowed the hands on his back to hold him there for a while before pulling away, nipping Jon’s lip as he broke contact. “You want me to fuck you, Jon?”

Jon nodded vigorously until he caught sight of Elias’s bemused expression and let out a gasped, “ _Yes!”_

“Very well.” Elias began calmly working free his belt as Jon clawed free of his own clothing.  He caught Jon under the jaw and turned his face to look at him. “I want you to tell me _exactly_ how I should fuck you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Someone said something on the Discord so I made the thing
> 
> A day late for jonelias but *shrug*


End file.
